Stucco Hearts
by hrrt
Summary: Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase son almas gemelas.Ellos saben ésto porque los pequeños temporizadores en la parte interna de sus muñecas les dicen que son el uno para el otro. En teoría,sería fácil para Annabeth mantener las barreras que rodean su corazón y detenerse a sí misma de enamorarse de Percy. ¿En la práctica? Bueno, eso es una historia distinta.
1. Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In

Annabeth Chase se despertó exactamente, un minuto antes que sonara su alarma y se quedó mirando el techo agrietado de su habitación mientras yacía envuelta en las ásperas sabanas de su cama individual. La ventana cerrada a su derecha, disipa el ruido de la calle de abajo, autos y autobuses retumbando de arriba a abajo de las calles, voces molestas y desgastadas gritando de un lado al otro. Como en el mundo en el que viven.

Ella cuenta los segundos para que su alarma suene, tres agudos pitidos y luego el zumbido de la radio, una canción pop quejumbrosa que ella no conoce el nombre. La vista de Annabeth cae silenciosamente en la habitación y se levanta, arrastrando consigo las sabanas y estremeciéndose en el aire frío.

Manhattan en Noviembre muestra la ciudad en su naturaleza más desolada y desapacible y hace que el frío parezca filtrarse hasta los huesos de Annabeth.

La cama chilla mientras ella se levanta y estira sus manos hacia el techo, los dedos entrelazados mientras su columna suena. En el mismo movimiento, se agacha, manteniendo sus piernas rectas mientras presiona sus palmas en las tablas del suelo de madera. Su cuerpo sigue tieso por el frío y se siente mucho más viejo que veintidós años. A veces ella no puede creer que ya tenga veintidós años. Su infancia es una memoria lejana, apenas si recuerda la inocencia con la que miraba al mundo. Annabeth ha pasado la mayor parte de sus veintidós años de vida molesta con el mundo, con sus padres y con el gobierno y su maldita mala suerte. A esta altura, ella ya no sabe cómo sentirse de otro modo.

Las tablas del suelo crujen mientras ella camina la corta distancia de su cama hasta el pequeño baño y se quita sus varias capas de ropa, entrando a la pequeña ducha. El agua apenas llega a estar tibia y Annabeth hace su ducha corta, lavando sus largos rizos rubios con champú barato y afeitando sus axilas con una afeitadora desechable que corta su piel. Si el aire estaba frío antes, ahora sin duda alguna, le hiere su cuerpo mojado mientras ella furiosamente seca su cuerpo con una toalla fina, el material de la misma es igual de barato y molesto que sus sabanas.

La vida no siempre fue de esta manera pare ella. La casa de sus padres – es decir la de su padre y su madrastra –es grande, hermosa y en las afueras de la ciudad, muy lejos de la ruidosa y desordenada Manhattan. Sus sabanas eran lavadas por una mucama una vez a la semana y la presión de la ducha era – mejor que el chorrito que aguanta ahora. Pero ella nunca va a volver. Ella había trabajado por seis años, trabajos de medio tiempo y apenas terminó la escuela secundaria, se mudó a la ciudad. Su padre debe por ley pagar los costos de la cuota de su escuela si puede hacerlo – y claramente puede – pero ella igual tiene que pagar por su apartamento, calefacción, agua, comida, transporte y otros. Ella se mantiene ahora con el sueldo que recibe trabajando cuatro días de la semana en un bufete de abogados, el mismo donde su mejor amiga Piper, está haciendo una pasantía como parte de su entrenamiento para convertirse en abogada. Es un trabajo aburrido, pero ella lo prefiere a atender mesas y forzar sonrisas a clientes molestos.

Trabajar cuatro días completos de la semana significaba que Annabeth va a tardar en completar sus estudios universitarios cinco años en vez de tres. Hoy es un día de universidad, lo que significaba una mañana llena de clases, seguido de un mísero almuerzo en el comedor antes de ir al norte de la ciudad para ser parte de una protesta, que ella ha estado ayudando a organizar por el último mes. Annabeth ha estado protestando desde la primera vez que ella pudo entender el concepto de injusticia – que fue cuando tenía la edad de siete. Y existen muchas injusticias de las cuales ella puede quejarse.

Hace ciento quince años, la humanidad descubrió los temporizadores. Un reloj dentro de cada persona viva que contaba los años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos hasta que una persona conociera a su alma gemela – la persona con la que pasarían el resto de sus vidas. Y los brillantes científicos y técnicos descubrieron una manera de hacer este reloj visible, así todo el mundo podría saber cuando conocerá a su alma gemela. Al nacer, todos los bebes son implantados con el temporizador en la parte interior de su muñeca izquierda y desde ese momento en adelante, sus números estarían reduciéndose.

Mientras ella arrastra su suéter por sobre su cabeza, Annabeth mira su propia muñeca. 3:19:5:42:45. Ella tiene tres meses y medio restantes y luego esos números serán remplazados por un nombre, el nombre de su supuesta alma gemela.

Annabeth se dice a sí misma que los temporizadores en sí no son malos. Después de todo, ella no quiere pasar el resto de su vida sola. Difícilmente ella se llamaría a sí misma una romántica, pero ella si cree en el amor- ha sido testigo suficientes veces. Y si no fuera por las leyes, capaz ella felizmente vería los números en su muñeca disminuyendo.

Pero, gracias a este gran descubrimiento, el gobierno vio una oportunidad para restaurar el orden a su querido país lleno de delincuentes. Esta era su oportunidad para imponer valores familiares y mejorar esta sociedad deteriorada. Ahora la Ley Nacional dicta: dos semanas después de que los temporizadores de dos personas se terminan, ellos deben casarse. Después, ellos son monitoreados con citas semanales con un consejero, y cuando ese consejero decida que los recién casados están listos para empezar una familia, la pareja recibe una orden judicial para quedar embarazada o iniciar un proceso de adopción en dos meses.

Es barbárico y lo odia. Ella detesta el sistema donde sus derechos humanos fundamentales han sido aplastados bajo el gran pie de un gobierno que dice hacer todo por el bien mayor. Bueno ¿pero cuál es el punto de un bien mayor cuando las personas ya no tienen ningún derecho sobre sus propios cuerpos? Annabeth había considerado huir del país, pero no hay muchos mejores lugares para escapar y el aumento de las leyes de inmigración hace casi imposible salir o entrar al país sin ser escondido en el baúl de un auto. Están también, por supuesto, los fuera de tiempo. Aquellos que han cortado sus temporizadores y huido antes de ser atrapados. Pero Annabeth no puede huir, ella no quiere huir. Ella quiere vivir, ella quiere terminar sus estudios y ser una arquitecta profesional y dejar su marca en los cielos de Manhattan.

Annabeth a medida que sale a la calle, arrastrando la puerta del edificio hasta cerrarla, guarda la parte delantera de su gruesa bufanda en su abrigo y observa miserablemente la niebla que produce su aliento frente a ella. Ella sólo tiene que caminar un par de cuadras a la universidad y recoge un café demasiado caro en el campus antes de llegar fuera de su aula quince minutos antes de que deba empezar. Ella se apoya en la pared y saca su teléfono, enviándole un mensaje a Thalía.

 **Todo preparado para esta tarde?**

Le toma un par de minutos responder, pero cuando lo hace, hace reír a Annabeth. **Me despertaste. Idiota.** Annabeth guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y se unió a la lenta multitud que estaba entrando al aula. Thalia trabajaba turnos nocturnos en un bar y usualmente dormía hasta el mediodía para compensar la falta de sueño que tiene en la noche.

Annabeth se sienta al final de la fila cerca del fondo y saca su cuaderno, revisa su teléfono una vez más antes que el profesor llame la atención de la clase. Thalia había respondido de vuelta. **Sí, ya tenemos todo listo. Deja de molestarme y ve a clases nerd**. Annabeth sonríe y guarda su teléfono, llevando su atención a la clase.

Ella amaba la universidad. Le recordaba lo que ella realmente quería ser. Que su educación y la elección de su carrera son únicamente de ella, y que nadie se la podía quitar. El hecho de que ella tenga que trabajar tan duro para obtenerlo sólo le hace apreciarla más. Hay algunos chicos en su clase, un par de años más jóvenes que ella, que van a apurar su paso por las clases y obtener sus trabajos soñados antes de que ella siquiera reciba su título. Pero Annabeth se recuerda a si misma lo que tendría que tolerar sí aceptara más ayuda de su padre, e ignora el destello de resentimiento.

* * *

Tres clases pasaron volando y pronto Annabeth está agarrando el metro hacia el norte para encontrarse con Thalia y el resto del grupo de manifestantes en las afueras de la Corporación Dionisio. La vista de carteles hechos a mano frente al imponente edificio es bien acogida y Annabeth sube su bolso más alto en su hombro mientras empuja a través de la multitud, buscando una cabeza de pelos negros peinados de punta. La encuentra en el propio frente de la multitud, teniendo el cartel más grande de todos y gritando más fuerte que nadie.

¡Hey! Annabeth llama sobre los gritos roncos de su amiga.

Thalia se da vuelta y le sonríe "¡Hey, nerd! Creí que te ibas a perder la fiesta"

"Las clases se alargaron" dice como una manera de disculparse y agarra un cartel blanco de Thalia donde se lee: ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON LAS LEYES DEL TIEMPO, en letras rojo brillante.

"No hay señales de Piper", señala Thalia.

Annabeth sacude su cabeza mientras levanta el cartel por sobre ella. "Me envió un mensaje esta mañana. Leela está enferma, así que se debía quedar en casa con ella".

Thalia asiente y no hace más comentarios. Es una especie de tema complicado entre ellas; el matrimonio de Piper y su hija. Ella había conocido a Jason cuando los dos tenían quince y se casaron el día que él cumplió dieciocho años –apenas los dos fueron legalmente adultos. Piper quedó embarazada al mes. Aunque Piper protesta en contra de las leyes de igual manera que Annabeth lo hace, ella no niega que ama a su familia. Ella ama a Jason y a su hija y antes se tiraría a sí misma frente a un autobús a renunciar a ellos. Es una especie de contradicción. Pero Annabeth sabe que a Piper le hubiera gustado que su familia fuera la elección de ella y Jason, no el resultado de unas leyes.

Annabeth espera no verse obligada en la misma posición. Instintivamente, revisa su muñeca. El temporizador todavía lee tres meses y medio. Ella espera que eso le dé el tiempo suficiente para realizar algún cambio. Thalia es más cínica que ella, y aunque pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo protestando sobre las leyes del tiempo, Annabeth sabe que ella tiene muy poca esperanza de que estas cambien. Pero a Thalia le quedan años. Esos tres meses y medio son el pequeño tiempo de vida de Annabeth que va acortándose.

Después de una hora, los dos brazos de Annabeth están ardiendo y su garganta está ronca de tanto cantar junto a sus camaradas. Su noche de mal sueño y despertarse en la madrugada la están afectando. Baja su cartel y se gira hacia Thalia.

"Voy por café" grita por sobre el ruido "¿Qué quieres?"

"Negro para mi" responde Thalia. "No tardes mucho, están por salir pronto"

"Sí, sí "

Annabeth está a punto de voltearse y retroceder por la multitud pero la expresión de Thalia la detiene. Sus penetrantes ojos azules están abiertos de par en par y sus labios están separados en sorpresa. Annabeth daba una vuelta, buscando lo que ha sorprendido a su amiga, pero no encuentra nada en la multitud de protestantes. Cuando se da la vuelta, los ojos de Thalia siguen puestos en ella.

"¿Qué pasa? Thalia-"

"Tu muñeca" Thalia murmura, mientras señala.

Annabeth se congela, había pasado sus dedos por su pelo anudado hace apenas unos momentos, atrayendo la atención de Thalia al pedazo de piel donde se encuentran sus números. Tres meses y medios… No. Cuando Annabeth ve lo números, se le hunde el corazón. 2m25s.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Su propia voz era aguda en sus oídos. "¿Está dañado?

"Parpadearía con un mensaje de error si estuviera dañado. Annabeth…"

"No." Ella empieza a alejarse de Thalia, como si ella fuera la causante de esto.

"- ésto pasa a veces," Thalia suplica, viéndose igual de desesperada a como se siente Annabeth, "tú lo sabes. Las situaciones cambian, los temporizadores cambian."

"¡Pero no puede ser! Tengo tres meses y medio-"

"¡Ahora no los tienes! Corre." Thalia dice. "Capaz puedes cambiarlo de vuelta"

Annabeth apenas lo cree un poco más que su amiga, pero se da la vuelta y empieza a moverse a través de la multitud. Necesita liberarse de estas personas, de todas las personas. Necesita esconderse. Sí, si consigue esconderse todo cambiará de vuelta. Ella volverá a tener sus tres meses de vuelta. Los cantos aumentan alrededor de ella y por un momento, piensa que éstos están dirigidos contra ella, pero entonces se da cuenta que los trabajadores de las oficinas deben estar saliendo del edificio. Esto la impulsa, enviando pánico por sus venas mientras ella empuja y se abre camino por la espesa multitud.

Eventualmente, sale de la multitud y se encuentra a sí misma frente a una calle con mucho tráfico. Echando un vistazo a su muñeca, ve que ella tiene un minuto y doce segundos. Un minuto, doce segundos- nueve, ocho, siete, seis- para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Imposible. Sin embargo ella sigue buscando donde aislarse.

Ella empieza a cruzar hacia el otro lado de la multitud, sus ojos buscando un callejón donde esconderse, cuando alguien agarra de su bolso.

Cincuenta y un segundos.

"¡Hey!" Ella se da vuelta.

El hombre agarrado a su bolso, es alto y ceñudo. "¿Huyendo? ¿Tuviste un cambio de corazón?

Annabeth no tiene idea de quién es, pero él no era su alma gemela. Solo un manifestante molesto pensando que ella está traicionando la causa. Ella tira su bolso libre y tropieza. Maldiciéndolo por encima de su hombro mientras se abre paso por entre más personas. El imbécil le costó su valioso tiempo.

Veintidós segundos

No. Ella debe seguir moviéndose lejos de esta gente. Pero la multitud no se disipará, parece crecer y retorcerse alrededor de ella, dejándola atrapada entre el medio de la gente- cualquiera de los cuales podría ser su maldita alma gemela.

Doce segundos. Once. Diez. Nueve.

¡No! Annabeth empuja a una mujer, recibiendo un codazo en la mejilla como resultado. Se agarra de la cara, maldiciendo de vuelta y siente lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos - ¿por dolor, por desesperación? Ya no lo sabe. ¡Solo sácame de aca!. Ruega sin dirigirse a nadie.

Cinco segundos. Cuatro. Tres. Dos.

Uno

Annabeth se congela en su lugar. Se queda mirando su muñeca, sintiendo la ausencia de personas alrededor de ella y el dolor de su corazón martillando contra su pecho. Los números a los cuales se ha aferrado durante tanto tiempo están desapareciendo. Idos… Letras están parpadeando en su lugar.

PERCY JACKSON

Annabeth pasa su pulgar sobre las letras y después empieza a restregarlas con la palma de su mano, pero ellas están atrapadas allí, bajo su piel, inalcanzables. Tomando aire, alza sus ojos para ver a Percy Jackson, su alma gemela.

Él está vistiendo un traje, con las mangas remangadas y una mano agarrando su muñeca izquierda. Es un poco más alto que ella, delgado, con cabello negro y los mismos labios abiertos que Thalia. Pero lo que atrapa la atención de Annabeth son sus ojos, un verde imposible que nunca antes había visto, mirando directamente a ella.

 **Nota del Traductor**

Esta historia es una traducción de Stucco Hearts, el maravilloso fanfic escrito por Rachel, writergirl8  
y Hannah, chasexjackson. Las pueden encontrar respectivamente en Tumblr como rongasm y ananbeth.

Este capitulo es un poco más corto que el resto, ya que tiene el objetivo de introducir la historia y el concepto de los temporizadores y las leyes alrededor de ellos.

El titulo del capitulo viene de una cancion de Ingrid Michaelson llamada I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

El siguiente capitulo, que es narrado desde el punto de vista de Percy, va a ser subido el proximo domingo!

A mi me pueden encontrar en Tumblr para cualquier comentario o pregunta como soloesoquierodecir


	2. Now I've got you in my space, I won't l

Su primer pensamiento acerca de su alma gemela es que ella es un poco sexy.

Ella tiene un pelo rubio rizado que lo hace pensar a Percy, en una princesa de cuentos de hadas, y es largo y hace que él se pregunte si los rizos al final saltarían si jala de ellos. Tiene unos ojos que parecen moverse incluso cuando no se están moviendo. Su color cambia y se arremolinan mientras sus pupilas se mueven de arriba abajo, inspeccionando como él esta vestido., Una pequeña arruga aparece entre sus cejas cuando ve el traje que Percy está vistiendo e inmediatamente se endereza, incomodo ante su escrutinio.

Mientras su alma gemela lo mira fijamente, Percy se agita incomodo, preguntándose que suele hacer con sus manos. ¿Deja que cuelguen, normalmente? En vez de lograr una solución que parece muy lejos de llegar, Percy decide mirar su temporizador.

ANNABETH CHASE.

Annabeth Chase es hermosa. Demasiado bella para él, probablemente, pero ella va a tener que reconciliarse con eso, sí ellos van a envejecer juntos. Cosa que van a hacer. Porque son almas gemelas.

Mierda.

Esto es una locura. Él estaba yendo por un café. Eso fue. El había querido ir a agarrar un poco de café para sí mismo y Frank, y estaba a punto de ir a su cafetería favorita cuando se dio cuenta de que había una obra en construcción. Así, en lugar de enfrentarse a los fuertes ruidos, se volteó para ir a la cafetería a la izquierda de su oficina, no a la derecha.

Y ahora tiene un alma gemela.

Percy siempre pensó que la primera vez que se encontraría a su alma gemela, ella sonreiría tímidamente a él y ellos se llevarían bien inmediatamente. Capaz se darían la mano, y sentirían algún tipo de chispa mientras sus dedos se tocaban por primera vez.

Conocer a Annabeth no está sucediendo exactamente de esa manera. Ella está alternando entre mirarlo fijamente a él y a su temporizador. Ella no se ve muy contenta con ninguno de los dos. Percy de hecho, se siente mal por el temporizador de su alma gemela, ella lo ha conocido por más tiempo al temporizador de lo que conoce a Percy y él no está tomando su ira muy personal.

Bueno, no demasiado personal.

Annabeth todavía no ha dicho nada, así que Percy decide hacerlo él, Después de todo, ella parece un poco shockeada.

\- "Entonces," dice, tratando de mantener su voz con un tono de conversación aún cuando sus manos están temblando y sus rodillas se sienten débiles. "¿Me golpié la cabeza o los tres meses pasaron inusualmente rápido?"

Annabeth entrecierra sus ojos y ladea su cabeza lentamente. Ella parece un poco peligrosa. Percy nunca estuvo interesado en chicas peligrosas – siempre se imaginó terminando con alguien a quien le guste acurrucarse. ¿Qué sí a Annabeth no le gusta acurrucarse? Espera ¿Qué pasa sí a Percy tampoco le gusta acurrucarse? Él nunca ha tenido alguien con quien acurrucarse para ser honestos. ¿Cuál es el punto de relacionarse emocionalmente con alguien que no es tu alma gemela?

\- "Me refiero si yo hubiera sabido que te iba a conocer hoy, me hubiera puesto un mejor blazer" Percy bromea, tratando de vuelta. La cara de Annabeth no cambia.

Bueno, él al menos había querido un alma gemela que se riera de sus chistes. ¿Ni siquiera eso puede tener? No, capaz él sólo se está dirigiendo desde la dirección equivocada. A lo mejor necesita probar con juegos de palabras. Capaz Annabeth Chase es una chica a la que le gustan los juegos de palabras.

\- "Bueno, aunque es un poco pronto, supongo que ya era _hora_ de que nos conociéramos".

Perfecto.

No espera. No, no, no. Ese es un horrible juego de palabras. Ese es el peor juego de palabras que él alguna vez ha hecho. ¿Existe un botón de borrado para malos juegos de palabras? Mierda, ella va a pensar que hace malos juegos de palabra como éste todo el tiempo. Él suele hacer malos juegos de palabra de mejor calidad. Su madre se ríe de la mayoría de ellos, así que deben ser buenos, ¿verdad?

\- "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Cuando ella habla, su voz está un poco ronca, Es suave pero Percy puede reconocerla, Él ha estado esperando para escuchar su voz por veintidós años.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" Él pregunta, moviendo su manga sobre su temporizador. No se quiere quedar mirando su nombre nunca más. Él quiere mirarla a ella. Quiere apreciar sus ojos de tormenta y sus rizos de princesa y todos las expresiones de la chica con la que se va a casar en… dos… semanas.

Mierda. Dos semanas. Él va a estar casado en dos semanas. Eso es muy cerca, ¿verdad? Él todavía no le ha preguntado a su madre acerca de hacer galletas azules para su boda. Él había pensado que tenía más tiempo.

-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Annabeth repite, su voz un poco más alta. Ella se descongeló y ahora ha dejado su temporizador sólo y está enfocando toda su energía negativa en su futuro esposo. Percy traga. "Para hacer que nuestros temporizadores cambien."

Percy está confundido.

\- "¿Cómo sabes que es mi culpa? ¡Pudo haber sido tu culpa!"

¿Por qué tiene que ser la culpa de alguien? Sí ellos tenían tres meses, pero mientras más pronto se enamoren, mejor. Cuanto antes se encuentren, más pronto se casan y entonces más rápido ellos podrán empezar una vida juntos que indudablemente termina en unicornios danzarines, mariposas de colores y bebes gritando.

Él se pregunta cuantos hijos Annabeth quiere. Después se da cuenta que ahora, realmente no es el momento de preguntar. La cara de ella se está poniendo roja de furia mientras lo mira a él, acercándose un poco.

\- "Yo no hice nada" Annabeth se queja, "Sólo estaba protestando y entonces mi temporizador cambio y yo-"

\- "¿Protestando? Pregunta Percy. "¿Um, protestando qué?

Los ojos de Annabeth van al suelo, mirando sus propios zapatos mientras Percy observa la multitud de gente detrás de ella, tratando de leer que dicen los carteles. Cuando sus ojos logran entender uno de los mensajes molestos, siente su boca secarse.

Temporizadores. Ella está protestando los temporizadores.

Por primera vez, Annabeth Chase tiene la decencia de verse apenada.

\- "Estás parada frente del edificio donde trabajo, protestando… a mí". Él dice sin terminar de comprender. "¿Por qué tú no quieres casarte conmigo?"

Annabeth coloca su labio entre sus dientes, sus ojos revoloteando hasta encontrarse con los de él. Él ya no piensa que son tan hermosos. De hecho, parecen duros, incluso aunque ahora ella lo está mirando con compasión.

\- "No tú _personalmente_ " Ella dice, un poco suplicante. "Estoy segura de que tú eres… um…bueno"

Bueno. _¿Bueno?_. Él es su alma gemela y ella dice que él es "bueno" incluso cuando ella sólo lo ha conocido durante cinco minutos. ¡Él podría ser mejor que bueno! ¡Él podría ser increíble! Ellos podrían ser increíbles, y ella ya lo está llamando a él _bueno_. ¿Acaso ella no tiene un poco más de fe en él que eso? Él es su alma gemela. Él ha estado esperando por conocerla desde que era un adolescente, y ahora que él está realmente frente a ella, desea poder darse la vuelta y correr, si no fuera contraproducente a arreglar su ya complicada relación.

\- "Bueno" dice Percy, incapaz de evitar que su molestia aparezca en su voz. "Estoy seguro que tú también eres un poco superior al promedio".

Los ojos de Annabeth se abren

\- "Oh, no, Lo lamento. No me refería de esa manera. Yo sólo…"

\- "¿No te quieres casar conmigo?"

Ella hace una mueca.

\- "No quiero _deber_ casarme contigo. Hay una diferencia"

\- "No realmente" dice Percy rotundamente.

-"Mira, sería diferente sí nosotros llegáramos a conocernos y capaz a enamorarnos"

-"Capaz"

\- "Pero, um -"Ella desvía su mirada hacia su muñeca, "¿Pero Percy no piensas qué es ridículo que nosotros debamos decidir si queremos estar juntos en dos semanas?

-"¿Qué hay para decidir?" Él pregunta, tratando fuertemente de mantener sus emociones fuera de su voz, mientras siente que algo precioso y perfecto le ha sido arrebatado. "Somos almas gemelas".

\- "¿Pero no preferirías decidirlo tú mismo, si nosotros debemos estar juntos? Percy ¿qué se supone que es un alma gemela? Acaso la frase ¨almas gemelas¨ connota una relación entre dos personas que es funcional y práctica, o ¿acaso sólo significa que nosotros vamos a tener sentimientos románticos por el otro? ¿Por qué no toda relación que es romántica se transforma en una relación que puede funcionar en un matrimonio, cierto? ¿No debería ser nuestro derecho decidir o no, si nosotros nos vamos a casar?

Él se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, tratando de ignorar el modo en el que se le está cerrando la garganta y sus ojos empiezan a molestarlo. Annabeth cierra sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, negándose a ver a Percy. Él se siente culpable casi al instante. Se siente mal de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla creer que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. A lo mejor con otra persona Annabeth hubiera posado sus ojos en él y solo creído en eso. Pero eso no había pasado con Percy.

¿Acaso no se suponen que eran almas gemelas?

\- "Mira", dijo Percy, tratando de hablar por encima del ruido de los protestantes. "Vayamos a tomar un café o algo. Hablemos de ésto"

\- "Um, de hecho. Debo volver a mí…"

\- "No", él la interrumpe. "Tenemos que hacer ésto ahora. Sólo tenemos que hablar. Calmarnos. Reconciliarnos con el hecho de que nos estamos conociendo y nos estamos conociendo ahora. Porque, -"Su voz toma un tono molesto, uno que raramente usa. Percy se debe molestar una vez al año. Usualmente, puede dejar pasar las cosas como si nada. Pero no ésto. No su maldita alma gemela. "Porque te guste o no, el gobierno nos va a ordenar que nos casemos en dos semanas y yo no me voy a casar contigo sin saber qué tipo de café pides. ¿Entiendes?".

Ella se le queda mirando, con las cejas levantadas con sorpresa.

\- "Okay. Okay, bien."

\- "Bien" Percy asiente firmemente. Annabeth espera. "Oh, cierto, el café"

Se da vuelta y marcha, calle abajo sin darse vuelta y asegurarse de que ella lo está siguiendo. Sin importar lo que pase, Annabeth Chase va a tener que presentarse en el juzgado en catorce días para casarse con Percy Jackson. Y eso sería muchísimo más incómodo, sí Annabeth fuera a abandonarlo en este momento para volver con su grupo de protesta.

Ella es inteligente. Probablemente ella ya había deducido ésto.

Cuando ellos entran a la segunda cafetería favorita de Percy, está básicamente vacía. Percy ordena su bebida, un café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar y una dosis extra de cafeína para ayudarlo a llevar el día. Annabeth ordena un capuchino con dos cucharadas de canela, asegurándose de articular claramente que tan caliente quiere que este su café. Percy paga por los dos, incluso cuando ella trata de sacar dinero de su bolsillo. Percy simplemente la fulmina con su mirada y Annabeth guarda de vuelta su dinero.

-"Eres extrañamente específica con tu orden de café" Percy nota, sentándose en una mesa. Annabeth se sienta frente a él, mirando sus dedos agarrados alrededor de su taza caliente.

-"Sé lo que quiero", ella dice, encogiéndose de hombros. "No tiene sentido ser infeliz cuando tenemos la capacidad única de articular exactamente lo que queremos."

Percy considera eso.

-"Así que, si yo fuera a decirte que estoy buscando a una persona con la cual envejecer, tener una familia y vivir felices por siempre, ¿tú me dirías que estoy haciendo lo correcto porque habré "articulado exactamente lo que quiero"?"

-"Eso es distinto," Annabeth dice, mirándolo a él. "Me refiero, el café es simple, Tú simplemente lo haces y ya está. Tú estás pidiendo por toda una vida. Y eso es difícil, largo y complicado."

-"Tú lo estás haciendo más complicado", menciona Percy. "Hoy no se debería haber sentido así de mierda, Annabeth."

Sus labios se curvan levemente mientras ella frunce el ceño.

-"Sí, supongo que tienes un poco de razón acerca de eso."

Percy deja caer sus ademanes molestos el tiempo suficiente para verse contento.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Nunca tengo la razón!"

Para su sorpresa, Annabeth se ríe. En voz alta y genuinamente.

-"Bueno, que suerte que ya estés acostumbrado a eso, porque yo siempre tengo la razón."

-"Así que en dos semanas. ¿Me toca comprometerme con una vida de estar eternamente equivocado?

\- "Exacto," ella sonríe. "Suerte con eso."

\- "Ah, gracias" responde Percy. "Así que, ¿qué otras cosas te gustan hacer además de protestar contra nuestro matrimonio?

Annabeth rueda sus ojos. Ella no dice nada por un momento, y Percy está seguro de que ella no va a contestar. Prácticamente puede ver a Annabeth encerrarse en sí misma, dejándolo a él afuera. Pero entonces ella lo mira, y algo destella en sus ojos. Su cuerpo se hunde y sacude la cabeza para despejarla.

\- "Me gusta la arquitectura" dice calladamente. "Estoy en la universidad, estudiando para ser un arquitecto. De verdad me gusta."

-"Genial", dice Percy, porque él no sabe mucho sobre arquitectura, pero le gusta el hecho de que Annabeth sepa sobre eso.

\- "¿Qué haces tú?"

\- "Hago un trabajo inútil, aburrido y que odio"

Ella levanta sus cejas.

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Percy baja la mirada a sus manos.

-"Estaba en la universidad, y entonces mi mamá… bueno…nunca estuvimos muy bien en primer lugar y luego simplemente… ella no podía…" levanta su mirada "No podíamos vivir con lo que teníamos. Así que la dejé, me conseguí un trabajo temporario, fui promovido varias veces, porque soy una persona carismática y encantadora"- amplía sus ojos mirando fijamente a Annabeth "-y ahora sigo trabajando allí."

-"Lo lamento", dice ella, sonando genuinamente sincera. "Odiaría levantarme todos los días para detestar lo que estoy haciendo."

\- "Nah", Percy rápidamente le resta importancia. "No es tan malo como suena. Tengo un par de amigos en la oficina que hacen que el trabajo sea tolerable. Y además me permite usar una _corbata_ todos los días, que era por supuesto, mi sueño de niño."

\- "¿En serio?"

\- "No, ni siquiera un poco."

Annabeth se ríe.

-"Okay. ¿Cuál era tu sueño de niño, Percy Jackson?

Él pone su cara más seria

-"¿Me prometes que no te reirás?"

Ella coloca la mano sobre su corazón, sólo un poco sarcásticamente.

-"Iba a ser un vaquero."

\- "¿Un… un qué?"

-"Ya sabes, esos tipos de las películas que nos mostraban en las clases de historia para tratar de educarnos sobre los Estados Unidos porque los libros de historia son tan jodidamente aburridos. Quería tener un acento, usar sombrero y andar a caballo todo el tiempo. Pero entonces descubrí que los vaqueros ya no existen más y no puedo fingir un acento y ya nadie usa caballos de verdad de todas maneras.

Annabeth parpadea.

-"Es un sueño medio impráctico."

\- "Oh, ¿Y tú desde que eras una niña querías crecer para ser una arquitecta?, Percy bufe.

\- "De hecho, sí", dice Annabeth.

-"¿En serio?"

\- "Sí."

\- "Nunca, ¿algún trabajo un poco menos realista?"

\- "¡Arquitectura es una elección de carrera bastante competitiva!"

"Sí, pero ¿de verdad soñabas con eso cuando eras pequeña?"

Ella mira para fuera por la ventana, sus ojos están enfocándose en el mundo gris que se encuentra afuera de la cafetería. Mientras Annabeth fija su mirada en los edificios de New York City, Percy mira hacia su futuro.

-"Creo que en el mundo se necesita un poco más de belleza. Todo es descolorido y funcional ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser funcionales y espectaculares?"

Percy deja una pequeña sonrisa estar en sus labios

-"Me gusta la manera en la que piensas."

Annabeth deja de mirar por la ventana y lo mira a él, un poco molesta mientras sacude su cabeza.

-"Debe gustarte, eres mi alma gemela. Así es como se supone que debe funcionar."

-"Se _supone_ que debes enamorarte a primera vista. Se _supone_ que debes ser agradable con tu alma gemela. Diría que nosotros vamos cero a dos comparado con las otras parejas, ¿así que por qué estás asumiendo cualquier cosa que se _supone_ que deben hacer las almas gemelas?

Las manos de ella, se cierran como puños sobre la mesa mientras mira a Percy, su intensa mirada se fija en él. Mierda. ¿Acaso se habrá pasado de la raya?

-"Me tengo que ir," Annabeth dice abruptamente, levantándose. "Um. Gracias por el café, nos vemos otro día".

Ellos van a recibir unas cartas por correo dentro de poco, diciéndoles exactamente cuando tienen que estar en el juzgado para casarse.

-"¡Espera!", la llama Percy, saltando de su asiento para poder agarrarla de su muñeca. "Mira, yo no voy a evitar que te vayas y te alejes de mí, pero ¿al menos podría tener tu número? Me parece tonto desperdiciar estas dos semanas. Nosotros vamos a estar casados al final de ellas. ¿No preferirías conocer al tipo con el que vas a vivir?

Annabeth titubea. Entonces agarra el celular que él le está ofreciendo y escribe su número en él lo más rápido posible.

-"Allí está" dice, guardando el contacto.

-"Te voy a enviar un mensaje", Percy le grita a Annabeth, quien está abriendo la puerta.

-"Puede que te conteste", Annabeth responde y Percy puede darse cuenta que ella está tratando de evitar una sonrisa.

* * *

Le toma tres días terminar el libro completo.

En su defensa, es bastante largo. Percy usualmente llega a su casa del trabajo y se va directamente a dormir, así que quedarse despierto todas las noches para leer un libro es más complicado en más niveles de los que está dispuesto a admitir. Se siente como estar en la universidad de vuelta, excepto que Percy no estuvo en la universidad por mucho tiempo y en ese momento su trabajo no era tan demandante como lo es ahora.

Además, Percy jamás había leído alguna vez del tema. Está constantemente releyendo párrafos para poder comprender completamente que están tratando de comunicar. A veces, se toma un descanso para buscar el significado de varias palabras o prepararse otra jarra de café. De vez en cuando, llama a Leo y le hace preguntas, porque Leo es un ingeniero y sabe un montón de cosas parecidas a éstas. Leo sabe cómo explicar las cosas.

Pero principalmente, le toma tanto tiempo a Percy terminar el libro porque lo hace sentir que está haciendo _algo_. No necesariamente algo que va a ayudarlo a largo plazo, pero algo que lo está acercando a Annabeth. Capaz él le guste más a ella, sí el posee algún conocimiento sobre el tema. Vale la pena intentarlo ¿Verdad?.

Él había pensado que valía la pena cuando se detuvo en la biblioteca hace tres días y saco un libro sobre arquitectura. Había elegido este porque tiene dibujos dentro de él, pero no son de mucha ayuda. La mayoría son planos, y Percy preferiría ver casas realmente lindas en vez de dibujos de los ángulos y las especificaciones de esas casas realmente lindas.

Cuando finalmente Percy termina el libro, siente que ya le ha dado bastante tiempo a ella. Saca su teléfono y se da cuenta de que Annabeth es su primer contacto en él. Agrega su contacto al marcado rápido, remplazando a su madre como el número uno. Y después escribe su nombre en un mensaje de texto.

 ** _Percy: Hey. Soy yo._**

 ** _Annabeth: Por yo, espero que te refieras a tí._**

 ** _Percy: Si, Como lo sabias?_**

 ** _Annabeth: Hola, Percy._**

 ** _Percy: Debiste mirar tu muñeca para recordar mi nombre?_**

 ** _Annabeth: Sorprendentemente, no. Supongo que cuando llevas tres días viendo un nombre cada vez que por costumbre revisas su temporizador, se te queda en la cabeza._**

 ** _Percy: Así que…_**

 ** _Annabeth: Algo que te gustaría preguntar?_**

 ** _Percy: Sí, Cuál es tu tipo favorito de arco? Prefieres un arco_** _ **mantenido por cuerdas para los puentes o prefieres los clásicos arcos que se mantienen con la cubierta?**_

Sip. Esto definitivamente iba a funcionar.

 **Nota del traductor.**

Esta historia es una traducción de Stucco Hearts. Escrito originalmente por Rachel, writergirl8  
y Hannah, chasexjackson. Las pueden encontrar respectivamente en Tumblr como rongasm y ananbeth.

El titulo del capitulo viene de una cancion de Kodaline.

El siguiente capitulo, que es narrado desde el punto de vista de Annabeth, va a ser subido el proximo domingo!

A mi me pueden encontrar en Tumblr para cualquier comentario o pregunta como soloesoquierodecir


	3. You're a Dungeon, But You're Made of Gla

Annabeth se queda mirando su teléfono, juntando sus cejas en señal de confusión mientras su dedo flota sobre la pantalla. Pero no puede pensar en una respuesta inmediata. Percy no es un fanático de arquitectura, probablemente no sepa la diferencia entre un arco y una bóveda. Pero aquí está él, preguntándole su opinión sobre la construcción de puentes. Él lo debe haber investigado, y Percy no le parece el tipo de persona que investiga, así que está sorprendida. ¿Lo hizo por ella?, ¿Para dar una buena impresión?, ¿Para generar una conversación?, _¿Para demostrar que le importa_. Una pequeña voz pregunta.

Annabeth la ignora y agarra su teléfono de vuelta, tipeando rápidamente una respuesta, una breve explicación sobre los beneficios estructurales de los arcos mantenidos por cuerdas con su preferencia personal por la estética de los arcos clásicos. Probablemente él, no tenga idea de lo que ella está diciendo, pero al menos es algo. Están hablando.

Annabeth se dice a sí misma que es bueno, Ella no debería ignorarlo, no puedo ignorarlo a él- todo esto. Las obstinadas letras rojas en su temporizador lo confirman cada vez que echa un vistazo a su muñeca, Son una marca de su futuro, marcándola como tomada. Eso es lo que resiente, su falta de decisión en el asunto, ella lo conoció a él y ahora debe casarse con él, y vivir con él y tener bebes con él y envejecer con él. Así como si nada.

Su teléfono vuelve a sonar pero esta vez no es Percy- debe estar buscando una buena respuesta para enviarle- pero es Piper. **_EL DIA CASI TERMINA. Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo al salir?_** Annabeth sonríe y responde con una rápida afirmación antes de volver a su trabajo, Es un jueves, lo que significa que ella y Piper no salen de trabajar hasta pasadas las ocho y media. Y porque es Noviembre, el cielo que se ve por su pequeña ventana, ha estado negro por horas mientras Annabeth apaga su computadora y se coloca su chaqueta, lanzando su teléfono en su bolso, incluso cuando suena con lo que probablemente sea la tardía respuesta de Percy.

Piper la está esperando en el vestíbulo, apoyándose contra un gran pilar de piedra y mordiéndose las uñas, como ha hecho desde que tenía ocho años. A pesar del habito infantil, ella se ve completamente como una profesional en una falda ajustada y una chaqueta apretada sobre su blusa de color purpura oscuro, su pelo está recogido en un moño pero se pueden ver pequeñas trenzas repartidas por toda su cabeza. La verdadera Piper asomándose por ellas. Cuando se acerca, Annabeth golpea la mano de su amiga.

-"Un habito espantoso, deja de hacerlo."

-"Si, mamá." Piper sonríe, se empuja lejos de la columna y empiezan a caminar juntas hacia las puertas. "Vienes a cenar esta noche."

No es una pregunta y las dos lo saben. Pero Annabeth trata igual de evitar la situación. "Tengo que estudiar," dice, arreglando el cuello de su abrigo para protegerse del frío viento.

Piper le da una mirada. "También necesitas comer. No puedes vivir de caramelos de goma y spaghetti en latas.

-"Puedo tratar."

-"Vamos, Jason estará haciendo fajitas, súper calientes y Leela está muriendo por ver a su madrina."

Es el último comentario el que logra terminar con la determinación de Annabeth. Por mucho que desprecia el hecho de que la familia de sus mejores amigos es una familia forzada, ella absolutamente adora a la hija de Piper y Jason, Leela, de quien es la madrina. Leela es la chica de tres años más adorable del mundo, tiene la piel nativo americana de su madre y su cabello negro y los ojos azules penetrantes y labios finos y rosas de su padre.

El apartamento de Piper y Jason se encuentra en el lado este superior de Manhattan con un centímetro de Central Park visible por la alta ventana de su sala de estar. Es un apartamento grande, confortable, familiar- para nada parecido al primero que tuvieron juntos. Mucho más lindo que en el que vive Annabeth. Pero ese es uno de los beneficios de encontrar a tu alma gemela, por supuesto, pierdes un par de tus derechos y libertades civiles, ¡pero tienes un compañero de por vida y un buen lugar donde vivir! ¿De qué se puede uno quejar?

Piper abre la puerta en un movimiento rápido y anuncia su llegada en voz alta, incluso antes de estar completamente adentro, quitándose su abrigo. Apenas un segundo después, Leela viene caminando por el pasillo desde la cocina.

"¡Mamá! Ella grita, con sus gorditos brazos extendidos.

Piper la levanta fácilmente y llena su cara de besos. "¡Hola, hijita! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

-"¡Genial! ¡Hice un gigante de pasta y empuje a Timmy en el arenero!

\- "Bueno, eso no estuvo bien," Piper la regaña.

Leela frunce el ceño indignada. "¡Pero él me empujó primero! ¡Y me llamó sucia porque mi piel es toda oscura!"

La cara de Piper se endurece y Annabeth puede ver como su mandíbula se aprieta unos instantes. Le toma un momento para volver a hablar. "Bueno, igual no debiste empujarlo. Eso estuvo muy mal hecho de tu parte."

Leela pone mala cara pero no le contesta. Su mirada cae sobre Annabeth y su rostro se vuelve a iluminar. "¡Annabee!" ella le llama emocionada. Annabeth baja su bolso al suelo y extiende sus brazos hacia Piper, para que ella se la pase.

"¿Cómo está mi hermosa chica?" Annabeth pregunta, capturando los ojos de Piper brevemente mientras ella se escabulle- a la cocina a encontrarse con Jason.

Annabeth baja a Leela y caminan con las manos juntas por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. En el camino, cruzan por la cocina, donde Annabeth entrevé a Piper y Jason con sus brazos alrededor del otro, no besándose pero hablando silenciosamente con sus caras cercas. Annabeth se sienta en el sofá con Leela y escucha sus cuentos dramáticos del jardín de infantes, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de la niña.

En el pasado, cuando Annabeth había considerado el hecho de que algún día sus propios hijos se producirían bajo el mandato de una orden judicial, ella jamás pensó que sería capaz de amarlos. ¿Cómo podría ella mirarlos sin ser recordada de cómo fueron forzados en su vida? ¿Cómo pueden leyes y órdenes judiciales crear una familia feliz? Pero entonces mira a Leela, a cuanto la aman sus padres, a como es de feliz su pequeña unidad- estresada, y a veces haciendo malabares con sus vidas, pero felices. Y ella recuerda lo mucho que ella ama a la pequeña chica, y la imagen de una pequeña chica con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises inundan su mente antes de poder detenerlas. Ella no está totalmente adversa a tener una familia. Ella sólo quiere que sean de _ella_ y no una construcción del gobierno para salvar su sociedad defectuosa. Bajando ahora la mirada a su habladora ahijada, Annabeth imagina su propia hija de vuelta, excepto que ésta vez la pequeña tiene el pelo negro enredado y ojos verde mar. Él bebé de Percy, _Su_ bebe.

Bueno, ella definitivamente no está lista para eso todavía.

Un poco después, Jason entra con una sonrisa cansada. "Hey, Annabeth".

Annabeth levanta la mirada de Leela, quien está empezando a babear contra su brazo mientras sus ojos revolotean cerrados. Ella sonríe, notando el cuello arrugado de Jason y los círculos negros bajos sus ojos mientras se inclina hacia abajo y atrae a Leela a sus brazos.

-"Me parece que es hora de dormir."

-"Buenos noches, Leela." Annabeth dice suavemente, sonriendo mientras ella descansa su cabeza contra el hombro de su padre y empieza a chuparse el pulgar.

Piper aparece y besa a su hija en la frente mientras Jason se la lleva. Ella está cargando el bolso de Annabeth.

"Estaba sonando." Ella comenta mientras lo suelta en el sofá.

Annabeth abre el bolso y busca su teléfono y mira tres mensajes de Percy. Ella suspira y deja caer el teléfono en su bolso, dejándolo en el suelo. Piper la está escrudiñando desde la otra punta del sofá.

-"Vas a tener que dejar de ignorarlo en algún momento."

-"No lo estoy ignorando."

Piper miro deliberadamente desde el bolso a la cara de Annabeth y levanto sus cejas.

"¡No lo estoy!" Annabeth insiste. "Es sólo- dios, Piper, necesito un momento." Ella recuesta su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cierra sus ojos. "Hace tres días perdí tres meses de mi vida."

Piper se queda callada por un momento, y entonces con una voz gentil. "No has perdido nada Annabeth."

-"Excepto por mi independencia."

Piper suspira, pero no hace otro comentario sobre el tema. Sabe que es mejor no discutir con Annabeth acerca de ésto, han estado muy cerca de dañar su amistad más allá de poder ser reparada por estos argumentos. En cambio. Piper hace un comentario acerca del trabajo, lo que efectivamente las lleva a una conversación despotricándolo, que se convierte fácilmente en una cena con Jason y en una botella de vino tomada entre los tres.

Más tarde, cuando Annabeth está más llena y más contenta de lo que se ha sentido en días, se niega a la oferta de Jason y Piper de quedarse a pasar la noche e insiste de que va a estar bien, ella va a agarrar un taxi, no la van a robar y les va a enviar un mensaje cuando llegue sana y salva a su casa- les promete. Ella entra en la calle sin intención y sin dinero para llamar a un taxi y saca su teléfono. Hay dos mensajes más de Percy para sumarse a los otros tres que ella ya ha ignorado. Desbloquea su teléfono, fija sus ojos en la pantalla mientras empieza a caminar calle abajo. El primer mensaje apoya un argumento por los puentes clásicos, pero en el siguiente mensaje se contradice a sí mismo. Y después por algún motivo empieza a hablar acerca de columnas de apoyo y Annabeth figura que las páginas del libro donde está sacando todo lo que está escribiendo se pegaron.

Su dedo queda suspendido sobre su teclado digital mientras piensa en una respuesta, pero entonces cambia de opinión y en cambio lo llama. Es una decisión del momento y mientras suena el tono de la llamada, Annabeth siente una oleada de arrepentimiento mezclado con un nuevo sentimiento… ¿nervios? Pero antes de que ella pueda cambiar de opinión, el teléfono deja de repicar y la voz gruesa de Percy se escucha por el auricular.

-"¿Hola?" Él, como si recién se acaba de levantar y Annabeth se da cuenta con un respingo que es pasada la medianoche. "¿Hola? Percy vuelve a decir cuando ella no da ninguna respuesta inmediata.

-"Oh. Hola". Ella dice eventualmente. "Es Annabeth, perdón no me di cuenta de que tan tarde es. Voy a dejar que te vayas a dormir de vuelta.

-"No, no. Está bien." Ella escucha el suave sonido de unos resortes y se lo imagina sentándose en su cama. Y rápidamente pone un freno a esa línea de pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa?"

-"Yo… um. Perdón por no responder a tus mensajes, estaba cenando con unos amigos."

-"No hay problema." Su voz suena un poco rara pero ella no puede descifrar porque "¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?"

-"No todavía".

Hay una pausa. Y entonces, "¿Estás caminando a tu casa? ¿Ahora?"

-"¿Uh, sí?"

-"Es pasada la medianoche."

Ella suspira impacientemente. "¿Y yo soy una pobre e indefensa chica que no puede dejar la casa por su cuenta?"

-"¡No a estás horas de la noche! ¿Por qué no agarras un taxi?

Ella se burla. "Como si pudiera permitirme un taxi."

La voz de Percy está apretada y su respiración es pesada. Ella se lo imagina caminando por su habitación. "¿Dónde estás? Él pregunta.

Annabeth mira hacia la señal de la calle más cercana. "La calle ochenta y dos en Park Avenue."

La respiración de Percy se escucha por el auricular. "Espera allí."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque estoy a dos cuadras. Te acompaño hasta tu casa."

\- "¡No necesito una escolta! Pero él ya había cortado la llamada. "Idiota," ella murmura, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo y apoyándose en el edificio más cercano.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Percy está trotando por la calle hacia ella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, Está vistiendo unos jeans desaliñados y una chaqueta azul encima de una camisa de franela, un gran contraste a como ella lo había visto hace tres días. Ella no puede decidir si le gusta o no, como la forma en la que sus hombros se mueven mientras él trota y como su pelo está todavía más salvaje y desordenado de lo que había estado la última vez que ella lo vio. Y entonces recuerda que eso no le interesa.

"Hey," dice él, un poco sin aliento. Sus mejillas están rosas y él no se ve para nada lindo.

Su sonrisa suaviza su actitud, un poco. Se empuja lejos de la pared mientras él la alcanza, su aliento derramándose al exterior en una nube blanca.

-"Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar a mi casa por mi cuenta."

Ella jura que él está sonriendo, aunque ella tercamente mantiene su mirada en la acera. "Lo sé," él dice. "Yo solo quería… ya sabes, hacerte compañía. Además, soy una escolta de alta gama y nunca decepciono a mis clientes."

Una risa se escapa de sus labios antes de poder detenerla y cuando ella mira su cara, parece que el daño ya está hecho, él está sonriendo como un maniaco. Annabeth se recompone a sí misma y frunce el ceño hacia el pavimento.

-"Sólo voy a agarrar el metro de todas maneras."

-"Genial, me encanta el metro."

Ella le da una mirada de incrédula y él agacha su cabeza, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por tomar sus palabras de vuelta.

Sorprendentemente él resulta ser una compañía agradable, Él le da estos continuos comentarios sobre los extraños en el tren, sentándose bastante cerca de ella e inclinándose para susurrarle en la oreja. Capaz no se da cuenta que lo está haciendo, pero Annabeth está híper consciente. Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo huyendo de este tipo de contacto, especialmente de hombres. Ella abraza a Jason, pero ella lo conoce desde la primaria. Y ella ha tenido un muy no tan platónico contacto con los hombres- o específicamente, un hombre- en el pasado, pero Percy es muy diferente. Él es cálido y su hombro es firme contra el de ella pero su contacto no se siente amenazante, él está vacilante. Es refrescante.

Una vez que se bajan del metro y vuelven a la oscura noche, Percy mantiene su distancia de ella. Él camina al lado de ella con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuando ellos alcanzan su apartamento, ella se detiene firmemente fuera de la puerta principal y se coloca frente a él.

-"Así que, ya sabes donde vivo. Supongo que ya no hay manera de escapar."

Ella espera una respuesta inteligente, pero Percy baja su barbilla y se encoge un poco y Annabeth quiere patearse a sí misma. Sólo trata de ser agradable, sólo esta vez.

-"De todas maneras, gracias. Fue muy dulce de tu parte acompañarme hasta mi casa."

Percy sonríe al escuchar esto. Nervioso, como un adolescente en su primera cita. Y entonces el pensamiento golpea a Annabeth, capaz esta es su primera cita. No todo el mundo es como ella, muchas personas no ven el punto de salir y dormir con otras personas si no son sus almas gemelas. ¿Y si él piensa que ella se siente de la misma manera? ¿Y si él piensa que ella es virgen? ¿Él considerará que ella haya dormido con otra persona como si le haya sido infiel?

-"Bueno," Percy interrumpe su crisis interna, "Me debería estar yendo. Trabajo mañana en la mañana."

-"Cierto". Ella se balancea nerviosa. "Te ofrecería algo para tomar o alguna cosa, pero tengo como, una bolsa de Cheetos y unos Fruits Loops en toda mi cocina, así que."

Él se ríe. "No hay problema, Me contenta que tus amigos te den de comer. Mi mamá hace lo mismo por mí."

-"¿También odias cocinar?"

-"Nah, soy bastante bueno de hecho en esa parte. Es comprar la comida lo que odio."

-"Bueno, _esa_ parte la puedo hacer yo. Supongo que nos balanceamos el uno al otro."

-"Tú haces las compras, yo hago la comida."

-"Es un trato."

Y sin darse cuenta, ella ya ha creado una rutina para el resto de sus vidas juntos. Ella esquiva sus implorantes ojos verdes y saca sus llaves del bolso.

-"En fin. Buenas Noches."

-"Sí, buenas noches."

Ella lo mira e impulsivamente se inclina hacia delante, de puntillas, para besar su mejilla. "Gracias. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa."

Percy se ve un poco aturdido, pero asiente mientras ella se aleja de él para abrir la puerta y deslizarse adentro.

* * *

Dos semanas pasan sorprendentemente rápido cuando temes lo que está al final de ellas. Annabeth hace su más grande esfuerzo para poner su boda fuera de su mente, pero el esfuerzo es inútil, especialmente con Percy enviándole mensajes todos los días. Ella está encontrando más fácil hablar con él ahora, él es agradable para hablar- amistoso, incluso divertido. Pero apenas ella recuerda que él va a ser su esposo, sus barreras vuelven a alzarse y ella lo ignora, lo aleja de ella. Como sí ella podría hacer que se vaya sólo no pensando en él.

El día que llega la carta a su buzón de abajo, Annabeth se le queda mirando por cinco minutos. Las palabras se quedan pegadas en su mente. **¡Felicitaciones! En nombre del Consejo del Estado de Nueva York, estamos felices de anunciar que su matrimonio con** **Percy Jackson** **va a llevarse a cabo el** **Sábado 24 de Noviembre** **a las** **13:00** **. Por favor llegue a la corte por lo menos media hora antes de que la ceremonia empiece. Le será asignada una sala del tribunal al momento de su llegada. Por favor vístase de la manera apropiada de un modo formal.** Hay más información acerca de su nuevo apartamento, un lugar en Greenwich Village que estará listo para que ellos se muden el día de la ceremonia.

Sin importar lo pequeño y mierdoso que es su apartamento, Annabeth no quiere dejarlo. No quiere dejar su molesta cama para uno y el pequeño refrigerador con fugas o el baño para una persona que es más como una habitación mojada. Porque todas esas cosas son para que ella pueda vivir sola. Pronto ella tendrá una cama doble y un gran refrigerador y un baño para dos. Y ella tendrá que compartir, compartir su espacio y su comida y su vida. Ella no puede mantenerse a sí misma alejada de Percy por siempre

Pero una vez más, a lo mejor si puede. ¿Por qué ella debería abrirse a él? ¿Por unas letras en su muñeca? No es como si realmente crea en ellas, crea que ellas hacen que Percy Jackson sea su alma gemela. Él es solo un chico. Un chico aleatorio que ella ha conocido por menos de dos semanas y ahora se espera que ella prometa una vida con él y viva con él y se entregue a él. Todo por los temporizadores.

Annabeth se tira sobre su pequeña cama y mira el vestido azul colgando fuera de su closet. Ella había creído que la vestimenta formal iba a ser uno de los trajes que ella usa para el trabajo, pero Piper había insistido de que vista un vestido. Piper no es inflexible sobre muchas cosas cuando se refiere a Annabeth, pero cuando Annabeth se había quejado de que no tenía ningún vestido que no fuera uno de los que usa para el trabajo y de que no hay manera de que ella vaya y gaste el poco dinero que tiene en uno, Piper había buscado uno en su vestuario. El vestido es de un color gris-azul, sin mangas y apenas por encima de la rodilla. El material es suave contra su piel y ni siquiera se acerca a ser lo suficientemente caliente para Noviembre, así que ella va a estar vistiendo una chaqueta gris y apretada con él. Ella se niega totalmente a usar tacones y Piper se conforma con que ella use botas negras.

El conjunto completo, está cuidadosamente colgado, esperándola a ella, devolviéndole la mirada cuando ella lo mira. En su mesa de noche, su teléfono empieza a vibrar y suena su tono de llamada. Annabeth lo levanta y mira la pantalla. **_Llamada de Percy Jackson..._** Ella se queda mirando la pantalla, considerando ignorarlo. Pero el tono de llamada es bastante molesto y las cosas mañana van a ser lo suficientemente incomodas para que ella ignore su llamada también. Ella desliza su pulgar por la parte baja de la pantalla y acerca el teléfono a su oreja.

-"Hola."

-"Hey." En esa sola silaba, ella se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que esta su voz. "¿Cómo estás?

Annabeth se acomoda en su almohada y trata de pensar en Percy sólo como Percy, no el hombre con el que se va a casar en la mañana. Ella rueda hacia abajo su manga y la asegura a su palma con sus dedos.

-"Estoy bien."

-"¿Qué cenaste?"

Ella suspira. Percy parece haber tomado como su misión personal el asegurarse de que ella coma adecuadamente. "No tenía hambre."

-"¿No has comido nada?"

-"No voy a desaparecer."

"¿Qué tienes ahora en tu alacena?"

Annabeth suspira profundamente y se levanta, cruzando su pequeño apartamento hasta llegar a su cocina, sus pies desnudos van golpeando contra el lino barato, y empieza a abrir las puertas de la alacena. El teléfono está atascado entre su hombro y su oreja , mientras ella gira alrededor tratando de encontrar… Bueno, no mucho.

Ella le comenta a Percy. "Un par de tazones – oh había olvidado que tenía esta taza… Okay ese pan está vencido y... _oh!_ Lucky Charms."

La risa de Percy suena un poco tensa, pero no agrega ningún comentario mientras ella camina de vuelta a su cama y se acomoda en ella. El teléfono sigue colocado contra su oreja mientras ella mete la mano dentro de la caja y agarra un puñado del cereal.

-"¿Así que, como estuvo hoy el trabajo?" ella le pregunta.

Percy gruñe "Me parece que tengo el trabajo más aburrido del planeta, ¿Sabes que me paso todo el día haciendo? Vamos- adivina."

-"No voy a adivinar."

-"Apestas. De todos modos, me pasé todo el día pasando a máquina las denuncias escritas a mano. He estado acostado con una toalla sobre mis ojos desde que llegue a mi casa, Me duele un montón la cabeza. Probablemente voy a estar usando lentes para esta altura del año que viene."

-"Te quedarían bien los lentes."

-"Gracias." Él se burla sin darse cuenta de que ella no se estaba burlando de él.

-"¿Percy?

-"¿Sí?

-"¿Por qué haces ese trabajo si lo odias tanto?"

Hay una pausa y entonces él suspira. "Lo siento. Voy a dejar de quejarme sobre él, debe ser bastante molesto escucharme quejarme de él todo el tiempo."

Él malinterpreto el significado de sus palabras de vuelta, pero ella no lo corrige. Por lo que ella ha descubierto de Percy, él debería estar en un trabajo donde interactúe con otros, posiblemente afuera, definitivamente no atrapado en un escritorio de oficina. Él es tan inquieto que ella se pregunta cómo logra quedarse sentado el tiempo suficiente para tipear una oración, ni hablar de una montaña de quejas.

-"No hay problema." Ella dice en su lugar. "Me encanta escuchar a las personas quejarse. Es para lo que vivo."

-"Estoy seguro de eso, Annabeth Chase."

Se siente raro escucharlo a él decir su nombre completo. Mañana ella no se va a convertir en Annabeth Jackson, se niega a cambiar su nombre. Y por el momento, la ley no le obliga a hacerlo. Pero ella no va a ser la soltera e independiente Annabeth Chase. Ella va estar casada. Y está bien, ella no odia al tipo, pero no puede evitar resentirlo por lo que él le está quitando a ella. Su apartamento mierdoso para uno y su simple vida de soltera.

-"Annabeth, ¿sigues allí?"

-"Si" ella dice agarrando otro puñado de Lucky Charms. "Aquí estoy."

 **Nota del Traductor.**

Esta historia es una traducción de Stucco Hearts. Escrito originalmente por Rachel, writergirl8  
y Hannah, chasexjackson. Las pueden encontrar respectivamente en Tumblr como rongasm y ananbeth.

El titulo del capitulo viene de una canción de The Muse por Darren Criss.

El siguiente capitulo, que es narrado desde el punto de vista de Percy, va a ser subido el próximo domingo!

A mi me pueden encontrar en Tumblr para cualquier comentario o pregunta como soloesoquierodecir


	4. An Empty Bed Hands You Forget-Me-Nots

Percy llega al tribunal cinco minutos antes.

No es porque él usualmente sea una persona muy consciente del tiempo, o porque ya había estado en la cafetería del frente y justamente había entrado a deambular por el juzgado con una cantidad poco común de tiempo extra. Es porque Percy, es tristemente famoso por llegar tarde a todo, y él no está por empezar un matrimonio con una esposa molesta y una camisa sudada por correr para llegar.

No es que él conozca a Annabeth muy bien, pero Percy sospecha que a ella le gusta estar a tiempo para las cosas. Él tiene un gran presentimiento de que Annabeth Chase no apreciaría que él llegara cinco minutos tarde a su boda. Él conoce el Sistema de Transporte Público de Nueva York de memoria, pero hoy no es el día para esperar hasta el último minuto.

Hoy es el primer día de sus vidas juntos.

Sus dedos sienten una especie de hormigueo al pensar que éste es el inicio de una vida con alguien. En su mayoría, sus días han sido mundanos y solitarios. Él llega a su casa, un apartamento vacío, va a dormir, se despierta y va a trabajar a la misma oficina todos los días. Algunas veces, sale con sus amigos, ellos son realmente increíbles, pero él ha estado viviendo esta media vida, sólo esperando y esperando porque llegara Annabeth, y ahora que ella está, todo va a ser mucho mejor.

El único problema es que Annabeth no siente lo mismo por él.

Es diferente para ella. Cuando ella lo mira a él, no ve un futuro lleno de esperanza y felicidad. Ella ve al hombre con el que le están forzando a casarse. Y no es la culpa de Percy de que ellos sean almas gemelas, o que el gobierno los esté obligando a casarse después de conocerse apenas dos semanas, o que a ellos, inevitablemente se les pedirá que tengan hijos antes de estar preparados porque eso es lo que pasa siempre. Pero él se siente responsable por no ser quien ella quiere que sea, y de no ser capaz de seguir las reglas que Annabeth quiere seguir.

Lo mínimo que puede hacer es llegar a su boda cinco minutos antes.

Como era de esperar, unos minutos después de que Percy llegara, Annabeth camina rápidamente por el pasillo. Él siente un tirón de labios cuando ve que ella se puso un vestido para la ocasión- es simple, y no es un vestido de bodas, como los que usan en las películas hechas antes que los temporizadores existieran. Pero Annabeth se puso un vestido por él, y algo sobre eso hace que el corazón de Percy salte de la emoción.

"Hey," él dice mientras ella se acerca. Parte de él quiere agarrarle su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, mostrándole a Annabeth lo perfecto que encajan juntos. Su madre solía contarle historias de tomarse la mano con su padre, antes… bueno. Antes. Ella siempre le decía a Percy que ella ya sabía que eran almas gemelas incluso sin que los temporizadores se los dijeran. "Te ves realmente hermosa".

Annabeth hace una mueca, pero eso sólo hace que Percy sonría más. Ella parece un auténtico desafío y totalmente intocable, pero de vez en cuando ella hace cosas que son lindas, imperfectas y humanas y es entonces cuando a Percy ella le gusta más.

-"Te ves apuesto," ella comenta, no sonando como si de verdad lo pensara. Percy pretende arreglarse de todos modos, enderezando su corbata y levantando su barbilla como si fuera un modelo estirado.

-"Siempre lo hago"

Annabeth se ríe antes de poder evitarlo. Ella lleva haciendo eso por un tiempo, de hecho. A veces, ellos están hablando y él sabe que ella encuentra algo gracioso pero no se deja a sí misma reírse. Todos los días, Percy se obsesiona más con hacerla reír. A él le gusta el ruido adorable que ella hace y la manera en la que sus ojos parecen adquirir un color más claro cuando ella está feliz.

"¿Estás preparada para ésto?" Percy le pregunta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Por supuesto que no lo está. ¿Quién carajo está preparado para casarse con alguien que sólo ha conocido por dos semanas?

"¿Tú lo estás? Le preguntó Annabeth secamente, y cuando Percy simplemente se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, ella hace lo mismo de una manera exagerada.

¿Qué se supone que él debe decir? La verdad es que él está preparado para ésto. Sí, él no había esperado que todo sucediera tan rápido, pero ellos estarían haciendo lo mismo en tres meses, y él no tiene ningún problema personal con ésto. Él quiere casarse con Annabeth. Él quiere hacer que ella se enamore de él. Él quiere empezar.

-"Supongo que deberíamos ir entrando. Nuestro turno empieza…ahora."

Annabeth se prepara a sí misma, y entonces asiente. Se gira hacia la antipática puerta marrón, da dos pasos para acercarse y se congela. Percy se detiene también, simplemente observándola mientras ella ladea su cabeza, mirando a la puerta que debe ser tan premonitoria para ella.

-"¿Sabías que la gente solía llamar a… lo que somos nosotros… prometidos?" Annabeth dice de repente.

-"¿Qué?

-"Las personas que estaban por casarse… decían 'este es mi prometido o prometida.' Hoy en día, sí es necesario, las personas simplemente dicen 'Este es mi alma gemela' por las dos semanas hasta que se casen. Me parece que es más clínico de ese modo. Porque las almas gemelas no son una elección. No implica que tú elegiste a esa persona, o que incluso la conoces". Se da la vuelta y mira a Percy, ojos oscuros. "Las personas solían- estar comprometidas por nueve meses, o más, en promedio. Porque ese era el tiempo que tomaba planificar la boda."

Percy siente como si sus entrañas se acabaran de… congelar.

-"Haz investigado bastante sobre ésto."

-"Lo he hecho," Annabeth dice simplemente. "No porque me importaran mucho las bodas" añade apresuradamente. "Pero porque…tengo curiosidad. Quiero saber cómo solían ser las cosas cuando todo el mundo tenía esta libertad que nunca se nos fue ofrecida a nosotros."

Justo cuando el abre su boca para tranquilizarla, Annabeth sacude su cabeza, como si la estuviera limpiando de todos los datos que están amontonados en el interior de la misma, y camina hacia la puerta. Con un simple giro de la perilla, se encuentran dentro de la oficina.

-"Llegan tarde," dice la recepcionista, sin levantar la mirada de su computadora.

-"¿Cómo sabes que estamos tarde?" Percy pregunta indignado.

Ella levanta la mirada.

"¿Ustedes son el turno por el matrimonio, verdad?" Los dos asienten. "Llegan tarde."

-"Aquí, por favor" dice una voz más paciente, y Percy mira a su izquierda para ver a un hombre frente a la puerta de otra habitación. "Ya tengo todos los papeles listos para ustedes."

Annabeth cuadra sus hombros y marcha adentro, su frente en alto. Percy pasa detrás de ella, su estómago convertido de repente en un pozo lleno de ansiedad. ¿Qué pasa si se olvida de como firmar su nombre? Antes de entrar a la habitación, Percy practica su firma en el aire.

-"¿Percy?"

Su futura esposa había sacado su cabeza de la oficina y le está dando una mirada extraña.

-"Sí, perdón." Él dice, y se apresura dentro de la habitación.

El sentimiento de ansiedad no desaparece.

Esta oscuro dentro de la habitación, las sombras se dibujan como si estuvieran de luto. Capaz, piensa Percy secamente, la mayoría de las personas que viene a esta habitación se siente como si están de luto. Capaz él es el raro, y todo el resto del mundo está igual de molesto por casarse como Annabeth, ¿Y qué pasa con Hazel y Frank? Cuando ellos caminen en esta habitación en sus respectivas bodas, ¿sentirán que es el final, así como lo está sintiendo Annabeth? ¿Estarán pensando en el otro cuando le entreguen sus vidas a sus almas gemelas?

-"Srta. Chase, por favor firme aquí."

-"Oh. No voy a cambiar mi nombre." Annabeth dice secamente, mirando a ese documento en particular como si fuera algo horrible. "Me quedo con él, Muchas gracias."

Percy levanta su mirada sorprendido, pero cuando mira a Annabeth escrutando su expresión, él solo se encoge de hombros y asiente.

-"Lo entiendo," él dice, tratando de mover la decepción y la ira a cualquier parte menos a la superficie. "No hay problema. En serio."

El hombre aleja ese documento y saca otro. El de matrimonio.

-"Los dos deben firmar en los lugares donde ven las X. ¿Tienen sus propios anillos o prefieren usar los estándares que tenemos acá?

-"Los estándar, por favor," Annabeth dice, pero Percy le interrumpe.

-"De hecho… si no hay problema… yo tengo los anillos de mis padres." Los ojos Annabeth se abren ligeramente. Es su turno de verse culpable. "Mi mamá no necesita el suyo más, y mi papá… bueno… todavía lo tenemos. Y son bastante lindos —no son sus anillos originales, son sus regalos de aniversario— así que estaba pensando que podíamos usarlos.

-"Okay," Annabeth coincide, pero ella se ve un poco sorprendida.

Percy escribe su nombre en el contrato justo cuando Annabeth escribe su nombre. Él se asegura de no chocar con ella mientras firma. Cuando los dos se enderezan, lo único que falta es ponerle el anillo al otro. Annabeth le coloca el anillo primero a Percy. Ella no dice nada, mucho menos comenta como ya fueron dimensionados para Percy. Pero ¿Cómo ella sabría eso?. Ella nunca va a conocer a su padre, nunca va a darse cuenta que el hombre tenía manos anormalmente largas y un personalidad también anormalmente grande.

Percy vacila mientras va a ponerle el anillo de boda a Annabeth.

-"En las películas," él dice rápidamente, justo cuando está por poner el anillo de oro en su dedo. "¿Se solían decir cosas unos a los otros antes de ponerse los anillos, verdad?"

-"Sí." Annabeth dice sorprendida. "Se llamaban votos."

-"Votos," Percy repite. "Okay. Votos."

Annabeth espera pacientemente, suavizando un manto de inexpresividad sobre sus expresiones. Él odia que no pueda ver que está sintiendo ella. Lo hace más nervioso.

-"Annabeth," Percy dice, "Yo sé que ésto no es lo que querías. Sé que probablemente arrastraste tus pies a este juzgado, y que vas a dejarlo sintiendo como que acabaras de perder una parte de tí. Me parece que apesta que estás siendo forzada a casarte con alguien a quien no amas pero… pero juro que voy a ser el mejor marido que puedas pedir. Sí algo sé, es que tu alma gemela no es una persona que debes dar por sentada, por lo que me comprometo a ser tu alma gemela en todo el sentido de la palabra. Desearía que nosotros hubiéramos sido capaces de hacer todo el tema de los "prometidos" como a tí te hubiera gustado, pero no pudimos, así que me comprometo a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos compensándolo. Haciendo que no te arrepientas de ésto—de mí."

Sonrojándose hasta quedar rojo y sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por decir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, Percy evita la mirada de Annabeth. Pero cuando su mirada mira al suelo, sus ojos captan sus movimientos. Annabeth está empujando el anillo de matrimonio de la madre aún más en el dedo, presionándolo fuertemente contra su mano.

-"¿Cualquier cosa que le gustaría agregar?" pregunta el oficiante intencionalmente.

Percy levanta su mirada mientras Annabeth se adelanta e incómodamente toca su codo de una manera que probablemente tenga la intención de ser reconfortante.

-"Me comprometo a… dejarte hacerlo. Hacer eso. Me comprometo a dejarte intentarlo."

Su sonrisa es probablemente demasiado brillante para el momento, pero Percy Jackson no cree en sonrisas a medias.

Los dos están medio cansados cuando termina la boda, pero logran ir a cenar al pequeño restaurante cruzando la calle del juzgado. Comen en silencio, los dos aún conmocionados por su ceremonia de matrimonio. El hecho de que no estaban casados ayer y están casados hoy es algo que Percy está teniendo problemas para comprender.

Su sándwich sabe medio mierdoso. Él desea haber pensado en ordenar algo con un poco más de onda—es raro que su cena de boda sea un sándwich. ¿Capaz debió cocinar algo para Annabeth? Eso hubiera sido bastante amable de su parte, ¿verdad? Y marital. Definitivamente marital.

Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que están camino hacia el apartamento que van a compartir. Annabeth ha estado decorándolo lentamente desde la semana pasada, y Percy ha estado trayendo cosas también. Nunca se cruzaron con el otro – a propósito, Percy piensa—y los dos todavía tienen acceso a sus viejos apartamentos. Él va a ir allí mañana y traer más cosas. Él estaba medio pensando en dormir allí una última noche, pero hay una parte de él que quiere pasar su noche de boda con su nueva esposa. Él no se va a ir hasta que ella se lo pida.

Annabeth es la que abre la puerta. Percy quiere llevarla cargada bajo el umbral, pero ella simplemente entra delante de él. Ella ha estado pensando durante toda la cena, y ahora que el sol se está poniendo en su nuevo apartamento, la mente de Annabeth parece haberse detenido.

-"¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos? Percy dice finalmente. Él medio que se olvidó como suena su voz porque ellos no han hablado en mucho tiempo. Es raro escucharse a sí mismo hablar ahora.

-"Sólo…pensando…" Annabeth contesta con aire ausente. Percy se ríe y es eso lo que la saca de su cabeza. "Oh. Perdón. Probablemente ya te habías dado cuenta de eso."

Percy asiente. Ellos están de pie en el oscuro vestíbulo de entrada de su apartamento, ninguno atreviéndose a aventurarse más en el apartamento.

-"Okay," Annabeth dice, sonando nerviosa. "Mira, sé lo que suele suceder en las noches de bodas y estoy totalmente consiente de tus… expectativas, pero-

Percy se sonroja.

-"¡No!" él dice, interrumpiéndola rápidamente. "No estoy esperando nada de tí. Yo voy a, ya sabes, dormir en el suelo y eso."

-"¿En serio?" Annabeth pregunta dubitativa.

Como para probar su punto, él se aleja de ella y pone sus manos en alto.

-"En serio en serio."

Ella inclina la cabeza para un lado y lo mira de arriba abajo, tratando de tener una lectura correcta de él. Esta no es la primera vez que ella lo hace. Como de costumbre, Percy se queda totalmente quieto. Él se pregunta si ella sabe que él sabe lo que ella está haciendo. Él no se destaca en la interacción humana, pero definitivamente no es una mierda tampoco. Él puede leerla-

-"Tengo que decirte algo." Annabeth susurra.

Okay, capaz no puede leerla.

-"¿Tienes que hacerlo?

Ella asiente lentamente.

-"¿Debería sentarme?"

Annabeth se encoge un hombro. "¿Puede ser?"

Sintiendo ansiedad arrastrándose por su estómago, Percy camina hasta la sala de estar y se sienta en el sillón que su mamá le ofreció. Annabeth toma una silla y los dos se quedan mirando al otro, esperando.

-"No se cómo hacer esto."

-"Hazlo muy, muy rápido," Percy sugiere. "Y ofréceme comida azul después."

-"¿Qué?

-"Nada. Solamente algo que mi mamá solía hacer cuando tenía que darme malas noticias."

Annabeth sonríe ligeramente.

-"Vas a tener que contarme sobre eso más tarde."

-"Lo haré" Percy acuerda. "Pero ahora, tú tienes que hablar porque me estoy volviendo un poco loco."

Ella duda brevemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y lanzarse en ellos.

-"Percy, no sé cómo es tu pasado, o que piensas sobre el mío, pero… tengo que decirte algo. Y sólo para que sepas, ésto no tiene nada que ver con lo que no va a suceder esta noche. Sólo quiero decirlo antes de que los dos estemos más metidos en… ésto. Lo que sea que es."

-"¿El matrimonio?" Percy sugiere secamente.

Annabeth parpadea.

-"¿Ese fue un intento muy seco por chiste?"

Percy se encoge de hombros.

-"No puede ser todo juegos de palabras todo el tiempo."

-"No soy virgen."

Annabeth se ve horrorizada apenas termina de decirlo, llevando su mano a cubrir su boca. Inmediatamente sus ojos se lanzan a los ojos de Percy, quedándose fijos en ellos. Él siente que se está ahogando mientras la mira a ella. Él no sabe que decir. Annabeth, al parecer toma ésto como que ella debe seguir hablando.

-"Sé que la mayoría de personas esperan para tener sexo hasta que encuentren a sus almas gemelas, pero yo… yo no quería. No veía el punto de perderme experiencias en mi vida, así que empecé esta cosa de amigos con beneficios con mi amigo Luke, y yo sólo… seguí adelante con ella. No pensé que me iba a arrepentir de ella, y no me arrepiento, porque, bueno, no me arrepiento de muchas de mis decisiones. Las pienso bastante. Y pienso que si pensé bastante eso, pero capaz no lo pensé tan adelante en mi vida como pude hacerlo. Y lo lamento si ésto te lastima, pero eso es lo único que me arrepiento de todo el asunto. Y-"

-"¿Lo amabas?" Percy pregunta, interrumpiéndola.

Le toma unos momentos a la mente de Annabeth registrar la pregunta. Él mira como su cara se transforma mientras ella trata de encontrar una respuesta. Por primera vez, Annabeth se ve culpable.

-"Pensé que lo hice. Pero entonces su temporizador se terminó y él me dejo sin darme un segundo vistazo y nunca me habló de vuelta y me di cuenta que… que lo que teníamos… no era amor." Percy vuelve al silencio. Annabeth aprieta su barbilla y usa un tono profesional. "Estoy segura que éste no es el tipo de comportamiento que esperabas de tu alma gemela, pero ésto es una parte de quien soy y-"

-"No estoy molesto." Ella deja de hablar. "Si…si eso es lo que piensas."

-"No lo estás," Annabeth reitera lentamente.

-"No," dice Percy. "Supongo que estoy un poco… bueno, sabes cuando estas creciendo, piensas que vas a tener todas estas primeras experiencias con la persona por la cual está contando tu temporizador. No estoy molesto contigo por no esperar por mí o cualquier cosa. Sólo me siento un poco estúpido. Porque yo esperé, y ahora me voy a ver como un idiota total si nosotros alguna vez… me refiero…sí… ya sabes."

-"No lo eres," Annabeth dice. "Quiero decir, no es gran cosa. Es sólo una cosa que la gente hace cuando esta aburrida."

Percy levanta sus cejas.

-"¿Todos estos años y recién ahora descubro que es 'una cosa que la gente hace cuando esta aburrida'? Mierda. Me siento como si hubiera sido sobrevendido."

-"Probablemente lo sea," Annabeth acuerda.

-"Hey," Percy dice, su voz ganando fuerza. "Sabes que me puedes decir todo lo que quieras de tu pasado, ¿verdad? Me refiero, yo no te voy a juzgar por tus decisiones pasadas o por la persona que eras antes. Estamos acá ahora, y cualquier cosa que haya pasado en el pasado está atrapada allí para siempre. Así que… eso."

Ella piensa sobre eso con mucho cuidado.

-"Una vez," Ella dice, sonriendo levemente con picardía. "Traté de quitarme mi temporizador." Para que quede claro, ésto le dolió más a Percy que el hecho de que ella haya tenido sexo con otra persona. "Pero creo que podría estar contenta de que no lo hice."

-"¿Podrías?"

-"Podría."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

Annabeth extiende su mano y Percy la sacude con un firme apretón y un asentimiento decisivo con su cabeza.

-"Podría es lo suficientemente bueno para mí."

La primera semana del matrimonio pasa sin ningún incidente. Percy y Annabeth se instalan en un ritmo que es confortante y simple. Se despiertan a la misma hora. Annabeth se baña a la mañana, Percy a la noche. El cocina el desayuno en la mañana mientras que Annabeth lanza pizzas frías dentro de un envase tupperware para que ellos almuercen. Luego ellos ordenan más pizza para cenar. Ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a preparar comidas o ir a comprar alimentos. Es más fácil seguir con lo que ya saben.

Hablar sobre el pasado sucede un poco más fluido, especialmente a Annabeth. Percy puede decir que su repuesta levantó un gran peso de sus hombros, y ella está un poco más relajada a su alrededor. Ellos hablan durante la cena, y un poco en la mañana, y a veces ella pone una manta sobre él si se queda dormido antes que ella. Él trata de esperar por ella, pero duerme en el sofá de todas maneras, y una vez que está en él, suele dormirse bastante rápido.

Hay sólo una cosa que molesta a Percy sobre sus días: este matrimonio parece estar falto de cualquier forma existente de verdadera intimidad. Ellos son amables el uno con el otro. Nunca se cepillan los dientes juntos. No hablan mientras se están durmiendo, algo que Percy lleva esperando por hacer desde que era un niño, lo suficientemente grande como para decirle adiós a sus amigos imaginarios y para darse cuenta que la próxima vez que alguien durmiera en su habitación, sería su esposa. Además, no tienen ningún chiste privado o algún interés común todavía, y a veces Percy se pregunta si alguna vez los tendrán. Él desea que ellos tuvieran una serie de televisión que los dos hayan visto juntos desde el comienzo hasta el final, les daría algo de qué hablar, algo para unirse más, pero él no conoce a Annabeth lo suficiente como para elegir una serie que a ella le guste, y ella está muy ocupada con trabajos y clases como para empezar una experiencia emocional con la televisión.

De todos los momentos en los que se pudieron haber casado, el último año de la universidad de Annabeth es probablemente el peor de todos. Ella está pensando en escuelas de postgrado, y tiene una tesis que escribir, y tiene demasiadas cosas para hacer en todos sus cursos. Es el momento más inconveniente para empezar una relación con alguien. Capaz sí ellos hubieran llegado a conocerse el uno al otro mejor antes de casarse, Percy podría sentir como si estuvieran juntos en ésto. Él podría apoyarla, leerle cosas, hacerle preguntas antes de que vaya a un examen. Pero Annabeth hace sus estudios de la misma manera que hace el resto de cosas: eficientemente y totalmente por su cuenta.

Al menos, eso es lo que piensa Percy hasta que sus amigos aparecen en su apartamento para cenar una noche.

El abre la puerta para ver a dos personas sonrientes, ambos sosteniendo platos cubiertos. El hombre es alto y tiene el pelo de un color rubio arenoso, mientras que la mujer—su esposa, Percy asume—tiene una complexión oscura y un largo cabello atado en una trenza. Hay una pequeña niña agarrada a su pierna y ella le envía una brillante sonrisa sin todos sus dientes a Percy.

-"¡Tú debes ser Percy Jackson! La mujer dice, besándolo en la mejilla antes de pasar al lado de él para entrar al apartamento. "Yo soy Piper Grace. Es encantador conocerte por fin."

Mientras Percy sacude la mano del hombre, que se introduce a sí mismo como Jason Grace, trata de recordar a Annabeth mencionar que tienen invitados para la cena. No puede.

-"Tenemos lasaña," Piper anuncia, invitándose a sí misma a la cocina y precalentando el horno-

-"Bonito lugar el que tienes acá," Jason le dice a Percy, mientras su hija se mueve hacia el sofá y se lanza sobre él.

-"Gracias," dice Percy. "Yo… no lo elegí."

Jason se ríe.

-"Le estás predicando al coro. Nosotros nos casamos a los dieciocho, así que creo que ellos se sentían como si nos podían asignar cualquier apartamento viejo y nosotros no nos quejaríamos.

-"¿Dieciocho?"

-"Nos conocimos en la secundaria."

-"Wow," dice Percy. "Eso es mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien antes de casarte."

-"Fue una experiencia asombrosa," Jason admite. "Estaba tan emocionado de casarme con ella. Pero, en la otra mano… apartamento pequeño."

"Nuestro primer lugar era mínimo," Piper concuerda, volviendo de la cocina. "Nuestro segundo era más lindo. Y vamos a poner un pedido para uno nuevo cuando llegue él bebe número dos."

-"Oh, ¿estás embarazada?" Percy dice. "Felicitaciones."

-"Nop, no está embarazada," Jason dice, besando a Piper en la cabeza. Percy siente una punzada de dolor en su estómago mientras observa la facilidad con la que Piper se inclina a su marido. "Sólo con la esperanza de estarlo muy pronto."

-"Los dos estamos terminando nuestros estudios con Annabeth, así que espero que se correlacione bien con mi necesidad de tomar un tiempo por mi baja por maternidad."

-"Oh," contesta Percy, sintiéndose un poco fuera de su elemento porque él no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar ésto.

El picaporte de la puerta gira, y entonces Annabeth está en el apartamento, cargando una bolsa de comida y viéndose exhausta. Ella no dice nada mientras cierra la puerta, pero cuando Piper se aclara su garganta, Annabeth se da la vuelta con un sorprendido chillido.

-"Piper," ella respira, con una mano puesta sobre su corazón. "¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?"

-"No me presentaste a tu marido" Piper le recuerda, sonando extremadamente herida. A pesar de eso, Annabeth rueda sus ojos. "Somos mejores amigas. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas ese pequeñito detalle?"

Annabeth le entrega sus bolsas de compras a Jason, quien la agarra sin decir palabra- Luego se vuelve a Piper, colocando a propósito sus manos en sus caderas y fulminándola con su mirada.

"¡No puedes simplemente venir a mi apartamento sin preguntar!"

-"¡No lo hice! Protesta Piper. "Pregunté. Percy me dejo entrar. ¿O no lo hiciste, buen señor?"

Percy abre su boca para responder, pero entonces Annabeth llama "¡Leela!" justo cuando la pequeña chica está saltando en sus brazos y ese es el final de la conversación. Él toma las bolsas de comprar de Jason y va hacia la cocina con ellas, preguntándose porque Annabeth no quiere que él conozca a sus amigos. Él ha retenido a Frank y Hazel por respeto a Annabeth y su incomodidad acerca de todo el tema del "matrimonio", pero la manera en la que Annabeth reaccionó… fue como si estuviera avergonzada de él o algo parecido… mierda.

-"¿Percy?" Él se da la vuelta para ver a Annabeth mirándolo tentativamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Percy asiente lentamente.

-"Sí. Perfecto. ¿Por qué?"

-"Te estás concentrando mucho en la parte de afuera de la bolsa y ni siquiera tiene algo escrito."

Percy mira la bolsa.

-"Yo… pensé que la escritura podía ser invisible."

-"Percy."

-"¡Es nada!" él dice, interrumpiéndola. "En serio."

Annabeth suspira.

-"Okay. No tienes que decirme." Ella dice mientras agarra una botella de vino y la lleva a la sala. "Pero siento que Piper y Jason hayan aparecido así… Lo lamento sí te está molestando que ellos estén aquí."

-"¡No se trata de eso!" Percy dice rápidamente. "Estoy muy feliz de conocerlos" ¿Tú lo estás? Añade silenciosamente.

Cuando él sigue a Annabeth de vuelta a la sala, él se promete a no prestarle mucha atención a la manera en la que ella interactúa con Leela. Ellos definitivamente no están preparados para pensar en niños todavía. Siguen estando muy incomodos el uno con el otro. Y a pesar de que le encanta hablar con ella, él no sabe si ella opina lo mismo de él. Considerando el hecho de que llevan casados una semana completa, ellos han hecho pocos avances hacia realmente conocer al otro. Al menos esa es la manera en la que Percy lo percibe.

Él se detiene a sí mismo de hacerle a Jason y Piper preguntas sobre Annabeth durante toda la noche, simplemente está disfrutando la facilidad con la que ella interactúa con ellos. Él nunca la había visto tan relajada, y mientras más conversación y vino fluye por Annabeth, Percy se da cuenta de que ella se acerca a él en el sofá, reflejando la cercanía de Piper y Jason.

Percy casi lamenta cuando su teléfono vibra con una llamada y tiene que dejar la sala para atenderla. Él se disculpa, y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, sin molestarse en comprobar el identificador de llamada antes de atender.

-"¿Hola?"

-"Perseo Jackson, ¿Dónde has estado la semana pasada?

Afecto llena su corazón.

-"Hola mamá."

-"Cariño, había esperado al menos una pequeña foto de tu esposa a esta altura. Sí no de tí, entonces de Hazel."

-"¿Por qué Hazel?

-"Porque esa chica es un amor y nunca dejaría a su madre colgada una vez que conozca a su alma gemela."

Percy trata no pensar lo terrible que será cuando Hazel conozca finalmente a su alma gemela. Todos ellos tratan de no pensar en eso, de verdad.

-"Perdón," él dice. "Es sólo que todo ha sido una especie de…locura."

No ha sido una locura. No ha pasado nada, principalmente.

-"Estoy segura de que lo ha sido," Sally concede. "Pero, en serio, Percy. Al menos una llamada por teléfono con ella sería agradable.

-"Que tal ésto…" Percy sostiene su teléfono hasta su cara y oprime el botón de video. Cuando su madre aparece en la pantalla, él sonríe alegremente a ella. Ella, sin embargo, simplemente frunce el ceño."

-"¿Estás bien cariño? Te ves exhausto."

-"Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin comida azul," él bromea, tratando de distraerla. Y sin dormir en una cama real. "Ahora, ¿quieres conocer a Annabeth o no?

Ella se acomoda en su asiento.

-"Sí, quiero."

-"Okay," dice Percy. "Genial, entonces. Ya regreso."

Él deja el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina mientras va hacia la sala.

-"¿Estás bien? Annabeth pregunta por segunda vez en la noche.

-"De hecho, te necesito ahora en la cocina," él dice. "Discúlpennos, por favor," Percy añade para Piper y Jason.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Annabeth pregunta mientras Percy le entrega su teléfono.

-"¡Hola!" dice la voz de mamá. "Es tan agradable finalmente verte."

-"Annabeth, conoce a mi mamá" Annabeth por su parte, parece aturdida. "Mamá. Ella es mi alma gemela. Hablen."

Él le da brevemente unas palmaditas a Annabeth en su hombro antes de regresar a la sala, siente un nudo de ansiedad en su estómago. Percy tiene la esperanza de que Jason y Piper lo distraigan, pero ellos ya están guardando sus cosas para irse.

-"Es la hora de dormir de Leela," Jason explica, señalando a la pequeña durmiendo.

-"Pero gracias por la fabulosa noche." Piper dice dulcemente, caminando hacia la puerta. "Y, ¿Percy?"

-"¿Si?

Él se endereza sabiendo que lo que ella va a decir va a ser importante.

-"Tú vas a hacerla feliz. Sólo dale un poco más de tiempo. Ella está casi lista."

-"Ella sólo está asustada," Jason dice. "Siempre ha sido difícil para ella empezar a confiar en alguien."

-"Incluso si ese alguien resulta ser su alma gemela."

Percy asiente aturdido, sacudiendo la mano de Jason. Cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos, él se sienta en su sofá y trata de conciliar todas las piezas que están desparramadas por su mente. Su relación es un vidrio roto en este momento, pero Percy no sabe en cuantos pedazos se ha roto todavía.

Él no se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha estado pensando hasta que Annabeth se sienta en el sofá al lado de él. Él no la mira, pero él no piensa que ella tampoco lo está mirando a él. Igual, ella está tan cerca que sus brazos se están tocando y eso… eso implica intimidad.

-"Hey."

-"Hey." -ella hace una pausa- "Entonces, tu mamá es agradable."

-"Ella es la mejor."

-"Vamos a visitarla el Sábado."

Percy levanta la vista.

-"¿Vamos?"

-"Vamos."

-"Annabeth. Eso es increíble."

Ella sonríe.

-"Pensé que serías feliz."

-"Lo estoy."

-"¿Y…Percy?

-"¿Sí?

-"Realmente le gustaste a Jason."

-"A mí también me gustó. Es un tipo bastante agradable."

-"No, pero…" Annabeth se detiene, buscando las palabras correctas. "Tú no lo entiendes. A Jason jamás le gustó alguien con quien salí. Él odiaba a Luke. Y yo a veces confió más en sus instintos que en los míos, porque él me ha conocido desde siempre y suele ser más desconfiado de los chicos que se me acercan. Pero ¿tú? Realmente le gustaste. Mucho. Así que estaba pensando…"

-"Eso es nuevo," Percy se burla, incapaz de mantener el chiste a raya por lo nervioso que está. Ésto se siente grande. Ésto se siente como algo.

-"Cállate." Ella se ríe. Entonces se vuelve a poner seria. "Yo…yo estaba pensando que, capaz podías hoy dormir al lado mío, en la cama."

Percy se voltea a mirarla por primera vez desde que ella se sentó.

-"Espera ¿Qué?"

-"¡Sólo dormir!" Annabeth dice. "No estamos listos para las otras cosas que la gente hace en las camas, a pesar de nuestro estado civil."

-"Sabes, eres muy cautelosa con la palabra "sexo" para alguien que ya ha tenido sexo."

-"¿No te dije que te callaras hace un minuto? Percy le hace un saludo militar y después le hace gestos para que ella continúe. "Sólo me parece que no necesito una cama doble para mí misma, y tu espalda debe estar matándote por estar en el sofá por una semana, y no le hace mal a nadie que durmamos al lado del otro cuando vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Así que… ¿Qué opinas?

-"Me encantaría dormir al lado tuyo," él contesta honestamente. "Um, ¿ahora?"

Annabeth reprime una sonrisa.

-"Ahora está bien."

Esa noche, se cepillaron los dientes juntos por primera vez.

 **Nota del traductor**

Esta historia es una traducción de Stucco Hearts. Escrito originalmente por Rachel, writergirl8 y Hannah, chasexjackson. Las pueden encontrar respectivamente en Tumblr como dr-lydiastilinski y ananbeth.

Ya dicho eso quiero disculparme con todos por tardar tanto en publicar este capitulo, es más largo que los otros y ademas me sucedieron un monton de cosas en mi vida que no me permitieron traducirlo y publicarlo a tiempo, gracias a todos por la espera y por los comentarios que dejaron que siempre sirven para motivar a uno.

El titulo del capitulo viene de Charlene Kay.

El próximo capitulo diría que voy a poder publicarlo en dos semanas, así que estén a la espera.

Y a mi me pueden encontrar en Tumblr para cualquier comentario o pregunta como soloesoquierodecir.


End file.
